The present invention relates to receivers for refrigerant circulated in a refrigeration system and particularly systems of the type employed for vehicle air conditioning. Receivers employed for vehicle air conditioning systems typically include desiccant material for trapping moisture and filter material for preventing recirculation of foreign particles. Receivers of this type have commonly employed a cylindrical or cannister configuration for convenience of manufacture and mounting within the engine compartment of the vehicle for connection in the refrigerant line between the condenser and evaporator.
Heretofore refrigerant receivers for vehicle applications have typically employed a header having the inlet tube and outlet standpipe tube attached thereto with a cannister containing the desiccant and filtering material attached to the header and sealed thereabout. Known refrigerant receivers have been formed of steel or with aluminum headers and cannisters. However, the problems of attaching and sealing the fittings to the header or cannister have proven formidable in vehicle mass production, particularly where the tubes are required to be formed at right angles upon entering and exiting the receiver. Receiver driers having a header generally have a flat top configuration on which ports are machined for connection of the tubes by such techniques as connecting blocks which have proven to be costly for mass production. This has been particularly troublesome for mass production where it is desired to have quick connect fittings for the tubes for attachment to the receiver.
Thus it has long been desired to find a way or means of constructing a refrigerant receiver which is low in manufacturing cost, easily assembled and light in weight and which eliminates the need for machining of tube attachment ports in a header block.